A light-emitting diode (LED) driver is an electrical device which regulates the power to one or more LEDs. The power level of the LED is maintained constant by the LED driver as the electrical properties change throughout the temperature increases and decreases seen by the LED or LEDs. Without the proper driver, the LED may become too hot and unstable, therefore causing poor performance or early failure.